Udan-udan
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Kisah singkat si raja dan si mata 4 lumutan yang pacaran di tengah derasnya hujan


**Lia kembali ^^ jangan bikin ff gay yang rate M deh, kasihan ukenya sakit pantat mulu :'v**  
 **Kalau yang lurus dan lesbi kan gak harus sakit pantat. Tapi kali ini Lia pinginnya bikin cerpen saja.**

 **Characters : Seijuurou Akashi, Shintarou Midorima**

 **Warning : ff hvmv, mungkin OOC dan typo, lelucon, kiasan gak jelas, mungkin cara pembawaan terlalu cepat**

* * *

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Puluhan payung mulai bertugas untuk melindungi pemiliknya dari kebasahan. Hujan makin deras ditambah angin yang bertiup kencang. Si 'raja' Seijuurou sedang bernaung di bawah payung bersama teman yang bisa dibilang adalah teman kencannya. Ya si mata empat lumutan itu, Shintarou. Dia lah yang memegang payungnya, dia tidak mau menyuruh 'raja'. Walaupun sudah tahu resiko kalau orang yang lebih tinggi memegang payung menyebabkan temannya kebasahan, seperti di Gadis Bulanan N*zaki.

Begitu, si raja menempel pada si mata empat, selain agar dirinya tidak kebasahan, dapat menambah kedekatan hubungan ini, yang mungkin bisa mencapai jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tidak, ini bukan pernikahan yang dimaksud. Seijuurou masih terlalu dini untuk memikirkan hal ini, toh dia sering menduakan Shintarou tanpa sepengetahuaannya, Seijuurou selingkuh dengan Tetsuya, si karakter utama yang dulu katanya hendak dijadikan saudara kandungnya. Tapi sekarang hubungan mereka diubah jadi seme-uke. Sebenarnya, alasan Seijuurou selingkuha hanya karena ingin cari korban sakit pantat, walaupun beberapa calon korbannya bakal lari saat melihat Seijuurou bawa gunting, dikira mau ditusbol pakai gunting. Habisnya, dengan Shintarou dia selalu jadi 'yang di bawah'. Masa raja jadi yang di bawah. Begitu mungkin pikirnya.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lalui. Jalan demi jalan juga dilewati, awalnya hujan ini terasa sejuk, tapi tidak kalau semakin deras. Ia akan menjadi dingin.

Wush ... wush

Hujannya semakin deras, anginnya malah bertiup semakin kencang, Shintarou tidak tahan, dan akhirnya payungnya terlepas dari pegangannya, lalu terbang, terbalik, dan menyangkut di pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Jelas payung itu sudah rusak.

"Akashi, apa kau marah?", tanyanya.

"Brrrr, aku kedinginan", bukannya jawab, malah curhat.

Kalau begini Shintarou harus bagaimana? Dinaungi pakai jasnya jelas gak bisa, kan itu kain. Nanti airnya nembus. Tapi, ada jurus andalan penghangat yang boleh diakukan.

Shintarou melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang si raja yang kepribadiannya gak jelas itu. Lalu, telapak tangannya meraih arah bawah, tepatnya di balik celana yang dikenakan Seijuurou. Diraihnya 'batang' yang selama ini menempel di anggota tubuh raja tercintanya itu. Lalu, dielusnya batang itu hingga yang bersangkutan terangsang dan batang itu mengeras, sampai menyemburkan 'calon anak', hingga mengenai tangan Shintarou. Lalu, Shintarou menarik keluar tangannya dan membasuhnya dengan air hujan.

"Shintarou! Jangan di sini", sepertinya Seijuurou terlihat marah, sambil membuang muka sedikit. Sebenarnya dia hanya malu-malu.

"Katanya gak boleh tsundere. Tapi dengan begini Akashi akan hangat", ujarnya beralasan.

"Nj-nj-nj-nj-njir! kembalilah ke tsunderemu, daripada melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini"

Tapi, daripada debat, mending lanjutkan saja perjalanannya, daripada semakin basah. Tapi mereka akan tetap basah.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai ke sungai yang airnya bening-bening butek. Shintarou mendekati tepi sungai, lalu menarik sebuah kurungan berukuran sedang untuk mengecek sesuatu yang tersimpan di sana.

"Hey, Akashi. Apa kita benar-benar akan membawa pulang 'anak kita' ini?", Shintarou menoleh ke arah Seijuurou.

"Jelas lah, kalau tidak, aku tidak ingin ke sini", jawabnya. Lalu mendekati Shintarou dan memberi sebuah kantong plastik. Shintarou menerimanya, lalu memasukkan air dan 'anak' nya ke dalam kantong plastik itu.

FYI, anak yang dimaksud itu adalah seekor ikan mas peliharaan mereka. Ikan ini bisa dibilang anak tunggal dari Shintarou dan Seijuurou, tapi juga bisa dibilang bukan. Disebut anak tunggal karena mereka hanya memiliki 1 ikan mas. Tidak disebut anak tunggal karena pada faktanya Shintarou dan Seijuurou memiliki anak lain. Nyatanya, ada juga yang di kebun. Namanya Malika, kedelai hitam yang dibesarkan sepenuh hati seperti anak sendiri. Untuk menghasilkan kecap B*ngo yang menghitamkan Aomine.

"Ayo pulang, Shintarou", ajak si raja berambut merah tersebut.

Shintarou beranjak dari tempatnya

"Sebelum itu ... "

Shintarou mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah, mendekati wajah Seijuurou. Si Seijuurou sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang ingin Shintarou lakukan, jadi dia diam saja. Padahal, dalam 2 detik wajah mereka sudah bertempelan. Tinggal bibir mereka yang belum bertempelan.

Shintarou menyosor bibir rajanya dengan cepat. Si raja tahu apa yang dia maksud, jadi si raja memberi akses. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, sehingga Shintarou memasukkan lidahnya. Dirasakannya hawa panas dari mulut mereka berdua, ditambah dengan Shintarou yang menggoyang lidahnya dengan cepat sehingga menghasilkan panas yang menggairahkan. Terus saja dia memainkan rongga mulut rajanya, sampai si raja terlihat mavok. Dengan berat hati, dilepaskannya ciuman mautnya itu.

"Shin ... ta ... rou, ciumanmu ... membuatku, pusing", kata Seijuurou dengan nada mavok.

"Jadi hasil latihanku tidak sia-sia. Ini tekhnik guru jalang, lho".

"Hah? Sepertinya ada yang pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadaku. Adikku bilang dia punya gebetan bisa melakukan itu, tapi yang dia cium si rambut hijau. Terus, adikku juga mengirimkan screenshotnya kepadaku. Saat itu dia benar-benar cemburu"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya adik ..."

"Begini saja ... ", Seijuurou memegang kedua pundak si mata empat lumutan itu. Para jari kakinya menjadi tumpuannya berdiri, singkatnya jinjit. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mecoba menangkap bibir si mata empat. Seijuurou ingin mengecupnya. Dengan sedikit dramatisir, akhirnya Seijuurou menyosor pengikut setianya itu. Dijulurkannya lidahnya untuk mencari kesenangan, ke-seme-an, dan kekampretan. Sepertinya Seijuurou tidak terlalu bisa, tapi dia tetap mencoba. Terus mencoba sampai para jari kakinya menjadi tidak kuat untuk menahan berat badannya. Akhirnya dia menyerah, lalu membatalkan aksi menggodanya itu.

"Kurangi dong tinggi badanmu itu", keluhnya.

"Tinggi badan mana bisa di-undo", jawab si mata empat.

"Tapi kan aku jadi gak bisa nyosor dengan berdiri"

Shintarou memegang pipi si uke tercintanya yang saat ini dalam mode betashi, lalu memberinya ciuman singkat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan menyosorku. Kalau ingin menyosor, sosor saja TS nya. Dia jones", kata Shintarou. "Cepetan balik, katanya ikan mas kita pingin punya adik. Ayo bikinin adik buat dia" sambungnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menyakiti pantatku"

"Anu, maksudku ayo kita cari ikan lain", kata Shintarou berbohong.

"Lagian kau berbohong soal ikan mas ini pingin punya adik. Sejak kapan dia berbicara?"

"Pakai telepati"

"Terserah kau, tapi malahan aku ingin segera memakan anakku"

"TIDAK! KAU KEJAM. Padahal aku percaya bahwa ikan mas ini akan menjelma menjadi wanita cantik seperti Mimi peri"

"Ah, bohong kok. Aku juga percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti anak kita akan menjelma menjadi wanita cantik dan anggun seperti Mimi perih", ujar Seijuurou dengan grinnya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke markas, sampai tidak peduli bahwa dirinya telah basah kuyup. Tapi, di malam harinya, Shintarou membuat Seijuurou 'basah' hingga sakit pantat. Tinggal menunggu kapan ikan mas mereka punya adik.

 **End**

* * *

Akhirnya, ff KnB pertama ane :'v apakah gak jelas? ane memang begitu kok. Sengaja gak dibikin adegan kenapa Sei bisa sakit pantat :'v kasihan dia.

Intinya, ane lagi bosan nusbol karakter-karakter kesukaan ane. Gara-gara baca artikel tentang bahaya anal, jadi kasihan sama para uke yang woo-hoo seminggu sekali, atau bahkan setiap hari.

* * *

 **Shintarou : aku bukan lumutan!**  
 **Lia : lah kan batok kelapamu di atasnya ada ijo-ijo, itu lumut kan?**  
 **Shintarou : ini rambut, kampret!**  
 **Seijuurou : jangan ledekin semeku, dong**  
 **Lia : yeiy! tuan Akashi datang *kiss***  
 **Seijuurou : njir, aku disosor**  
 **Shintarou : pulang sana, TS!**  
 **Lia : mau kena jurus cutter?**  
 **Shintarou : nih aku bawa gunting keramat**  
 **Yagami : kalian semua, ayo cek daftar hadir :v**  
 **Shintarou : aku gak ikutan**  
 **Lia : ente salah fandom, bro**


End file.
